Greatclan, Tannarabia
Greatclan is Tannarabia's capital and second largest city. It is on the southern tip of of the Tannarabian-Kalusian gulf, on the Northern coast of Tannarabia. It is an exceptionally old city, only beaten by Clatspur in age. Its notable that Greatclan was the last expansion of the Tannarabian Empire before its decline. It is the single largest economic zone in Mazeria. History The oldest building standing in Greatclan is dated to be over 3,000 years old. The city is expected to be much older than that, however. Early history of Greatclan is vague, but writings of classical authors give us an idea of what it was; a massive trading village. It is said by classical historian Lemaculus that Greatclan was the first village to travel between the continents of Mazeria, though this is not confirmed. About 2,000 years ago, Greatclan was able to stop internal strife to form a recognizable city-state. It is believed that democracy was the largest factor in this, which leads us to believe that the birthplace of democracy is Greatclan. This recognizable state was powerful, and waged war on other Tannarabian city-states often. At 523 BCE, Greatclan was successfully assimilated into the Tannarabian Empire. It grew to become the second largest city in Tannarabia. Climate Like most of Tannarabia, Greatclan is very hot. The year-round average temperature is 30 degrees celcius, summer days often reaching 46 degrees. The winter can be unpredictable, but usually hovers around 23 degrees. Rainfall is common. Government The Senate, the ROMA, and the ROP all reside in Greatclan. The city government only includes the Greatclan Senate, the Greatclan Court, and the People of Greatclan, who can call Referendums. City Government 100 senators vote on city laws in the city hall. They reside near the center of the city. The court is across from it on the street. 8 justices are present when they are in session. Referendum halls are located all over the city, whenever a referendum is called. The Senate is a majority Populist Party, which causes clashes with the National Senate, who is majority Centrist Party. National Government 126 Senators meet in the Capitole, which is located in the very center of the city. The Senate is controlled by the Centrist Party. Current Representative of the People James Vilza lives in the Nialo House, the home and workplace of the leaders of Tannarabia. ROMA Veronica Mariari lives and works outside the city, prefering the isolation of her own Oasis. The Supreme Court, with 12 justices, also is in the center of the city. Economy Greatclan is the largest economic zone in Mazeria, by measurement of the dollar. A vast majority of businesses are owned by the government and stimulated to increase competition. Headquarters of several Niavo Industries and the Valcon Arms are located here. The Niavo Industries Headquarters is located here, along with the Niavo Motors and Niavo Appliances. Niavo Computer Technology has the largest factory here, followed by Valcon Aerojet and Legionican Arms. Education The largest university is Greatclan Military University. There are three other major universities, with campuses scattered throughout the city; Greatclan Institute, Niavo University Greatclan, and Agris University. Transport City government has been spearheading the Public Transport for years. The Metro is among the largest in the world. There are around 57,000 operational buses. A municipally owned taxi company is also present, with both luxury and budget options. This is all in effort to avoid congestion, as in 1983, a huge traffic jam had people not moving for 2 days. Due to the size, the city has recently increased spending to begin a helicopter taxi service, in hopes to completely eliminate congestion. Category:Locations Category:Tannarabia